Who Stole It?
by GodokaAkemi
Summary: Sonic decides to mess around with Shadow by stealing his precious cheese. (Not Cheese the Chao) Shadow goes into a meltdown. (STH One Shot)


Zzzzz... ZZZZzzz... ZZZZZZZzzzzz...

Sonic crept into Shadow's bedroom. Silent creaks made impact on the wooden floors. As he took another step, it echoed throughout the room. He inhaled sharply in shock. Shadow just rolled over in his bed. Phew. Sonic reached his bedside table, as he laid his eyes upon one of the greatest things he'd ever seen. It was... cheese.

Sonic's eyes widened, as angels sang in his head. He licked his lips as he pounced for the cheese. He grabbed it hastily, and crept out of Shadow's bedroom. He dashed back into his own bedroom and fell asleep on his soft bed.

...

Sonic was woken up by banging and crashing. He sat up in his bed.

"Come on! Where the heck is it?!" he heard Shadow say. He snickered quietly, as he looked below his bed. There was the cheese. He got out of his bed, and knocked on Shadow's bedroom door.

"Who is it?!" Shadow asked rowdily.

"Sorry, Shad. It's just me. What's with all the noise?" Sonic asked innocently. Shadow opened the door swiftly, with a worried look on his face.

"Did something happen?" Sonic enquired. Shadow looked embarrassed to tell him the terrible news.

"S-someone stole my cheese," he blurted.

"Who would do such a thing for such a lousy cheese?" Sonic asked sympathetically.

"It's not lousy!" Shadow yelled, "It's... really important to me, y'know?!"

"Um... okay..."

"Have you seen it?!"

Sonic smirked. This was a good chance to dob someone in.

"Yup," he smiled.

"WHERE IS IT? PAY UP, YOU FILTHY FAKER!"

"I saw... Rou-Amy! Amy had it! And she was about to take a big bite of it..."

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's at the park."

Shadow perked up at this. Before Sonic knew it, he dashed out of the house, leaving a massive mess behind. Amy was feeding some Flickies at the park, tickling their heads.

"Aren't you so cute? Oh yes you are!" Amy swooned. The Flicky grinned at her. _BLAM! _Amy's eyes widened. The Flicky was... shot! Amy shot up to see a furious Shadow.

"What did you go and do that for?!" Amy shrieked.

"You stole my cheese!" Shadow yelled.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Amy burst into immediate laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm being serious here, Amy! Don't underestimate me!"

"I thought you were boring as, Shadow! Oh god! See what you've done to me?" Amy giggled, "All this for cheese? What the heck is wrong with you?"

Shadow gave her the evil eyes. She gulped as she stumbled to her feet. She dashed off, but as she ran further, the louder she laughed.

"CHEESE THEIF! Get back here!" Shadow growled. But it was too late. He should have chased her as soon as she got up to run. He decided to calm down a bit by roaming around the park for a bit. Wandering through the park, engulfed in his thick coat, he stares around him with disgust. The once green and beautiful park is now grey and boring; damaged by Eggman's robots. However, Shadow found it calming to just sit and relax, as he's away from the bustle and noise of the city. There is a chill breeze in the air; therefore most people were inside their warm houses, clustering around their coal fires, but he liked it where he was. He looked up towards the empty sky, as he glanced at the shaped clouds. One of which; was shaped like a fresh cheese. Tears formed in Shadow's eyes. He sobbed loudly. Sonic watched him through the window. He contained his heavy laughter, believe it or not. He just chuckled.

...

"Where the heck is my cheese?" Shadow asked worriedly.

"Can you please stop obsessing over this dang cheese?" Rouge grumbled.

"It's like... my son! I hold it dear to me!" Shadow snapped.

"You've never had a son, Shadow."

"That's not the point! My cheese is more important than anything! I'd die for it!"

"That's over exaggerating, Shadow."

"I spot some-thing yell oh," Omega stated, pointing his metal, sharp fingers straight ahead. Shadow whirled around.

The three had made a camera device to observe what Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were up to. Shadow's eyes widened, as he saw the four of them staring at... his cheese!

"My cheese! Oh, my baby!" he cried happily, holding his hands together tightly.

"Shadow, um... I think you should take another look at that cheese," Rouge notified. Shadow glared back at the camera. The cheese was cut into pieces.

"WHO DID THAT TO MY CHEESE?!" Shadow screeched, "THEY'LL..." Shadow fell to the ground, bawling his eyes out.

"You should go back to them," Rouge comforted, "maybe they'll console you."

"I'll make them pay! I'll make those idiots pay!" Shadow assured her angrily.

"Just don't kill them," Rouge sighed.

"Why the heck not?!"

"Because, Shadow..."

"You must have your reasons," Shadow groaned. A flash of light replaced his body, as he teleported straight back to Sonic's house.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Shadow roared, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CHEESE?!"

"H-he didn't do anything," Tails told him nervously, "it was just on the floor like this..."

"Listen, Shad. I stole your cheese," Sonic exhaled heavily; "I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"I won't forgive you, but I will," Shadow moaned. Everybody else took a sigh of relief.

"We should hold a funeral in respect of your cheese," Tails consoled. Shadow nodded, wiping small tears from his eyes.

_**THE NEXT DAY... **_

Sonic and Tails held a small box which held the cut up cheese. Shadow held his head in his hands, as he glared at Sonic and Tails through the gaps of his fingers. Amy cleared her throat as she stood up to the microphone.

"Today, we commemorate the short life of Shadow's cheese. I remember how he used to hug it all the time, and how the cheese stank out the house. Those will be cherished memories." It was Shadow's turn to go up.

"I-I LOVE YOU, CHEESE! I will miss you more than anything... I hope... you live a happy life in food heaven," Shadow bawled. The rest of them smiled, as they laid the cheese on the flowers.

"Remind me why the heck I'm here?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a sacred ceremony, Knux. It's very important to Shadow. Don't make him feel worse," Sonic whispered.

Shadow stood in front of the flowers, wiping tears from his eyes.

**R.I.P CHEESE CHEESINGTON: 2013-2013**

And that closes the funeral, and the story. _**THE END.**_


End file.
